Un santo para un angel
by Begu Sic Riot
Summary: El volvia con una misión, hasta que un angel se cruzo en su camino. Podrá el cuidarla o su deseo de venganza lo alejará de ella. Murphy/OC One Shot (Una toma) Lean mi historia completa de este relato. Se llama un santo para un ángel historia.


Basado en un sueño loco que tuve, últimamente eso me pasa demasiado, bueno estoy con un poco de bloqueo mental y no he podido terminar el ultimo capitulo de hechos de cicatrices. Todo lo que escribo lo borro y me esta llevando a la locura, por eso escribiré esto haber si me ayuda. Esto es una toma, pero si les gusta podría ver la manera de expandirlo más. Esto es por el puro amor a Murphy Macmanus.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondock Saints or the characters all rights go to Troy Duffy. I just own this Fic and Emiliana.

Basado en el tiempo de Boondock Saints: All Saints Day.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DS

Al momento que Emiliana llego a trabajar el ambiente parecía ajetreado ya, su turno era de mediodía a hasta que el bar/restaurante cerrara, era mas de lo que podía manejar, pero la paga era buena y ella necesitaba el dinero mas que nada para poder quedarse en los Estados Unidos, sus papás no pedían envíos de dinero, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de cubrir por algunos de sus gastos. Estaba hace unos años ya trabajando, al principio se tuvo que manejar en todas las partes del restaurante ya que el chico que hacia eso, al parecer el sobrino del señor Suárez era el encargado de todo el trabajo, junto con el señor Suárez. Emiliana no se quejaba tampoco, su jefe era muy bueno con ella y le ofrecía su mano en todos los aspectos. Llegando a convertirse en un padre para ella, no tenia a nadie mas y el se compadecía de su situación. Para ser sincera este era el mejor trabajo que había obtenido en mucho tiempo, había tenido trabajos anteriores en bares y cantinas ya que si sabía algo bien era: servir tragos y cocinar. Pero en muchos de los bares que trabajaba una de las reglas de trabajo era siempre mantener feliz al cliente, de cualquier manera, ella estaba desesperada por dinero pero nunca iba pondría en juego su moral, eso fue algo que prometió a sus padres el día que se tuvieron que marchar.

Ese día desde que entro al restaurante algo se sintió distante, se podía sentir la tensión incluso en el señor Suárez que siempre parecía de buen animo ahora parecía preocupado por algo. Emiliana le quería preguntar y decidió que cuando el restaurante no estuviera tan ocupado lo haría, ella se preocupaba por el tanto como el lo hacia por ella. Si algo le llegaba a pasar…. Mejor no empezaba a pensar así, solo la distraería. Eso fue hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre latino entro. El señor Suárez de inmediato corrió a su lado lo abrazo con emoción y lo movió hacia una de las mesas en el fondo cerca de la barra, pero al parecer el no venia solo, dos hombres de mayor muscularidad caminaban detrás del los alegres latinos. Estaban vestidos de negro por un momento su mente trabajo y llego a la resolución que podrían ser enviados, como los que Yakavetta envío al restaurante de sus padres hace unos años, aunque no tenían la imagen que tenían los hombres de Yakavetta, estos eran increíblemente musculosos, llenaban en cada extremo la ropa que usaban, sus tez eran pálidas en comparación con los exagerados bronceados que llevaban los enviados. De cualquier manera Emiliana no aguanto la necesidad de asegurarse, velar por The Silver Peso.

Pudo ver que finalmente los cuatro hombres se acomodaron en la mesa, agarro unos menús y se empezó a dirigirse en esa dirección, cuando estaba subiendo las pequeñas escaleras vio como el señor Suárez señalizo con su palma en la dirección que ella venia haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella, dos pares de ojos azules la miraron completamente incomodándola, se trago la timidez y se planto frente a la mesa, no quería demostrar flaqueza en frente de los hombres menos si eran enviados de Yakavetta. El latino silbo largamente esto lo siguió un "Hay mamacita". Que puso la puso mucho mas incomoda de lo que estaba, su uniforme ya hacia ese trabajo, siendo solo una falda y una camiseta con el nombre del restaurante en la espalda. Muchas veces lo quiso cambiar pero el señor Suárez aseguro que era solo para el marketing.

El señor Suárez se puso de pie en su lado de la mesa enfrente de ella, Emiliana se preparaba para el infierno en tierra que podría salir de la boca de su jefe por ser tan intrometida, pero en cambio recibió una sonrisa de este mientras palmoteaba la cabeza del latino de el lado.

"Discúlpame Emili, creo que debo presentarte a el poco caballero de mi sobrino, Romeo Suárez, quien no dudara antes de pedirte disculpas por su acto infantil, cierto?" Volvió a golpear a Romeo mientras este se paraba al igual que su tío y extendió la mano en la dirección de Emiliana.

"Discúlpeme, no sabia que mi tío tenia chicas tan lindas trabajando para el, de haberlo sabido me vengo a Estados Unidos de inmediato" Con otro palmetazo en la cabeza de parte del señor Suárez, Romeo se sentó diciendo groserías mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Luego el señor Suárez dirigió su mirada a los chicos. Emiliana los miro por un segundo encontrando sus rostros algo familiares, no podía apuntar donde, quizás ellos también fueron a el restaurante de sus padres, quizás ellos fueron los que les prendieron fuego. Rabia empezó a llenar su corazón justo en el momento que ambos se levantaron de sus sillas.

"Mi nombre es Co….." Cruzo miradas con el hombre que estaba al frente de el en la mesa, su acento no era americano definitivamente no lo era, tampoco sonaba como ella o los enviados de Yakavetta. "Colin… Mi nombre es Colin" El termino su introducción extendiendo su mano, Emiliana hizo lo mismo, el hombre no dejo ir su mano por un momento y la sostuvo en su gran y áspera mano, incluso llegándola a acariciar… No eso no era posible, con una señal de incomodidad Emiliana alejo su mano y dio la vuelta al hombre que estaba a su derecha, al voltearse unos ojos del azul mas puro que había conocido se posicionaron en ella, la miro de pies a cabeza sin dejar espacio en ella que no hubiese estado bajo la intensa mirada. Algo se encendió en su interior, pero ella apago el fuego rápidamente recordándose lo que era su misión. Extendió su mano.

"Soy Liam… Mi nombre es Liam" Emiliana sonrío falsamente a la mesa y asintió hacia los hombres.

"Bueno yo soy Emiliana y seré su mesera, que les puedo ofrecer?" El señor Suárez la miro con dulzura al notar el tono serio en ella.

"Mija ve hacer unos tacos y los traes, también algo de tequila". Emiliana dio una mirada rápida a ellos antes de responder.

"Si claro, un gusto conocerte Romeo pero creo que si hubieras vuelto antes, probablemente yo no estaría trabajando y seria tu el que tendría que ir a la cocina". Los hombres se rieron de Romeo mientras Emilia se hacia su camino hasta la barra. Tomó el tequila y unos vasos y se dirigió a la mesa de nuevo. Puso los elementos en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando estaba haciéndose su camino hacia las escaleras escucho a unos de los hombres al parecer Liam preguntando en español si ella sabia algo, la verdad si no fuera por que trabajaba en un restaurante mexicano, no tendría idea de lo que decían, seguido de eso escucho un shhhhh.

Al servir los tacos notó la misma incomodidad, sobre todo cuando ella estaba cerca o a tan solo pasos, mientras trabajaba en la barra, observaba por el rabillo de su ojo hacia la mesa, los hombres hablaban entusiasmadamente, incluso su jefe parecía hablar con gran prisa y animo, ella rogaba que no estuviera cerrando el trato. Si estos hombres venían a los que ella creía que venían este seria el final de The Silver Peso.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDS

El grupo se retiro de un momento a otro, el señor Suárez los fue a dejar a la puerta, y los abrazo a todos antes que se retiraran por la puerta. Con una sacudida de cabeza y un gran suspiro se dirigió a la barra y se sentó enfrente de Emiliana que estaba limpiando algunos vasos.

"Mija, creo que deberías tomarte la noche, salir quizás un poco, esta noche tendré a mi sobrino trabajando… Vendrá a las 10 y te puedes retirar, quizás salir con el novio" Dijo con una gran sonrisa a Emiliana.

"Por mas que me gustaría, tengo que trabajar, sabes muy bien que necesito la paga, además no hay ningún novio, no hay tiempo para esas cosas" Emiliana notó que su voz tenia preocupación en ella, sonaba inseguro…

"Bueno quizás es tiempo de buscarse uno, eres hermosa, donde vayas habrá un hombre listo para conquistarte" Tomó el vaso que limpiaba lo puso en la barra y tomo sus manos. "Vamos sabes que podrías descansar, te hace mucha falta, a veces trabajas tanto que me siento mal y no te preocupes por la paga, será la misma que siempre, tu solo vete a las 10" Con eso el le dio una ultima sonrisa antes de ir a una de las mesas.

Emiliana estaba en la cocina cuando dieron las 10 insegura de lo que haría, ella sabia que algo pasaría, sobretodo siendo un viernes por la noche y la petición de irse temprano vino después de su conversación con los hombres misteriosos, algo estaba mal lo sentía en su interior, el la quería proteger ella lo sabia, pero ella deseaba estar ahí. La puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par cuando Romeo entro, la miro de nuevo de pies a cabeza. Emiliana solo frunció el ceño.

"Creo que es mi hora" Se saco el delantal y fue a buscar su bolso. Ahí fue cuando lo ideó una manera de excusar si volvía. Dejaría sus llaves siendo lo más esencial que podría perder, las escondió, para luego volver y espiar lo que pasaría. Las dejo detrás de unas cajas y salio del cuarto, al salir hacia la cocina de nuevo se encontró con Romeo este solo le silbó de nuevo.

"Me retiro". Dijo al señor Suárez este solo asintió y le tomo la mano para luego besarla.

Emiliana tomó la ruta que tomaría si fuera a su departamento, pero en vez de irse a el, ella dio la vuelta al restaurante por los callejones llegando a la entrada lateral que daba a la cocina. Espero en la esquina mas oscura y rezo por que su plan funcionara, si llegaban a encontrarla tendría la excusa de las llaves. Su corazón latía en su boca por lo que pareció una hora, estaba acuclillada al costado de un basurero hasta que vio a los hombres de temprano, ellos hicieron su entrada por el costado cada uno mirando sobre su hombro por alguna señal de algo. Cuando no la notaron entraron. Emiliana rápidamente se movió hacia la entrada, creyendo que ahora el restaurante estaría abierto para la mafia como lo hacían la mayoría de los lugares que la mafia "asociaba" a ellos. Pero se vio confundida cuando Romeo se dirigía a la puerta, la cerraba y bajaba la cortina, en la distancia pudo ver como los hombres sentarse en la barra antes que la cortina estuviera completamente cerrada. En un rápido movimiento se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta lateral y rogó por que la hubieran dejado abierta. Para su buena suerte al primer intento la puerta cedió, ella entro sigilosamente aprovechando la oscuridad de la cocina, podía escuchar a lo lejos las voces de los hombres cuales acentos parecían haberse intensificado, pero no sonaban para nada italianos. No sonaban como ella, era algo así como Irlandés?... Se acerco mas a la muralla que conectaba con el restaurante y siguió escuchando.

"Estarán aquí en dos horas". Un hombre con un acento gruesamente italiano habló. Pánico corrió por Emiliana.

"Mas te vale que sea verdad si no tu cerebro explotara en miles de pedazos". De nuevo volvió el acento irlandés.

"No querrás ver a los Saints de Boston enojados Georgie" 'Que! Saints?!' Emiliana pensó mientras intentaba juntar uno mas uno en su cabeza. Ella sabia de los Saints los conocía, podría decirse que hasta sentía devoción en ellos. Ellos habían despachado a Yakavetta en esa corte, por su culpa su familia había perdido lo poco que tenían, y cuando se entero en las noticias que los Saints de Boston lo habían despachado en la Corte lo menos que sintió fue tristeza, pura emoción corría por su cuerpo. Pero aún así sus padres decidieron irse y aun asi en imperio Yakavetta tenía control en Boston. Cuando había salido en las noticias que los Saints habían despachado a un cura no lo pudo creer, si ellos eran asesinos, pero nunca le harían daño a un inocente, ellos solo velaban por el bienestar de la gente….

"Vamos hombres, por que hay que ser así, ya les dije vendrán, estarán aquí… Déjenme ir" Emiliana se iba a preparar para correr si ellos eran los Saints eso solo indicaba lo que vendría después, el restaurante seria una cacería de mafiosos. Cuando comenzó a levantarse su pie quedo atrapado en unas cajas y en un movimiento brusco su cuerpo cayó sobre un mueble lleno de ollas y sartenes. Fue tanto la conmoción que dos figuras enormes se abalanzaron sobre ella en la oscuridad, antes que pudiera decir algo, las luces se prendieron, pero ella seguía mirando hacia abajo, ahí sintió una mano tomarla fuertemente, poniéndola de pie. Enfrente de ella estaban los hombres que ella creyó mafiosos. Ahora hacer los cálculos le resulto más fácil, tenían los tatuajes, sus rostros eran los que había visto en las noticias.

El que se había identificado como Liam la miro a los ojos, de nuevo sintió ese fuego en su interior, era como si sus ojos pudieran controlar sus emociones. Vio enojo en ellos y provocándole nerviosismo. Hace poco creía que no le harían daño pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

"Que haces aquí?" Pregunto bruscamente haciendo que Emiliana fijara su mirada en el piso. Sintió un palmetazo y levanto la mirada. Vio como el otro gemelo se posicionaba a su frente.

"Por que estas aquí? Lass, señor Suárez te pidió específicamente que esta noche debías irte a las 10, esta no es una situación segura para ti". Emiliana miro nuevamente al piso, pero fue detenida por sus manos que tomaron su barbilla y alzaron su cabeza.

"Yo…. Yo…. Mmm..., yo no escuche nada si eso se preguntan, nada de nada….." Mentía se notaba en su mirar y hablar. "Solo mis llaves, creo las perdí aquí… En algún lugar y volví por ellas. Y como vi cerrado preferí no encender las luces". El hombre dejo su rostro y empezó a caminar con las manos en su cabeza.

"Busquémoslas y así te puedes ir a casa" El hombre de los ojos azules ahora parecía mas sensato, pero ella ni por un segundo mas quería quedarse en ese lugar.

"Esta bien, creo que están en el cuarto de atrás yo iré". Emiliana se retiro, mientras hacia tiempo fingiendo buscar las llaves escucho gritos y algunas groserías, pero no estaban en ningún idioma que ella conociera.

Cuando las voces se calmaron, escucho pasos, para que luego la puerta se abriera a sus espaldas, tomó las llaves de su escondite y se dio la media vuelta, fingiendo alivio al moverlas en sus manos. El hombre de los ojos claros la miro profundamente, Emiliana sentía mas fuego en ella, podía sentir el mismo ardor en los ojos de el. Incomodidad no era lo que sentía ahora, pero tampoco se quedaría ahí para observar el show. Movió las llaves sobre su cabeza y las puso en su bolso, paso por su lado hacia la cocina.

"Bueno, ahora me ire". Estaba apunto de darse la media vuelta cuando una mano fuerte se apoyo contra la parte baja de su espalda.

"No dejare que te vayas sola, Lass" El hombre de los ojos claros dijo, estaba tan cerca de ella que su voz sonaba aún mas tentadora que antes, era suave, pero a la vez fuerte.

"Estoy bien, solo vivo a unas dos cuadras….En verdad estoy bien" No le dio el coraje moverse o darse la vuelta.

"Te puedo acompañar, creo que aún tenemos tiempo cierto?"

"Aye, tu acompaña a la señorita, mientras yo arreglo unas cosas aquí…Solo procura volver".

"Vamos entonces" Sin decir mas el la empujo hacia la salida que daba al callejón, una vez afuera. El se posiciono a su derecha, su mano nunca dejando la parte baja de su espalda. "Creo que no deberías dejar tus cosas así por todos lados, alguien malo podría hacer algo con ellas" Su voz y su acento hacían que su interior quemara mas profundo. Tenía su corazón en la boca, sus interiores ardían y al parecer ahora su mente daba vueltas.

"No suelo hacer eso" Emiliana avanzo un poco mas al frente para dejar su mano caer de su espalda, el solo río un poco y avanzo mas, sin tocarla. Pero sus ojos se posicionaron en su rostro, el lado derecho de su cabeza empezó a quemar bajo su mirada. "De verdad no tienes que acompañarme, estoy bien son solo dos cuadras, además hago este viaje todo los días, en peores horarios". Emiliana de nuevo intento apurar su paso, fallando terriblemente cuando el suyo se apresuro.

"Un caballero de verdad nunca dejaría a una muchachita vagar sola por las calles". Miro por un segundo mas a Emiliana antes de suspirar y detenerse por completo, la tomo por el brazo y la empujo a un callejón cercano. 'Esto es, moriré así, en un callejón' Emiliana pensó cerrando los ojos preparándose. "No te haré daño. Solo quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti?".

"UH?" Emiliana lo abrió de apoco los ojos viendo que el hombre solo mantuvo sus manos sobre sus hombros con mucho cuidado mirándola a los ojos.

"Podemos confiar en ti? Creo que ya escuchaste gran parte de nuestra conversación, y no te juzgare si te asustas o algo, solo quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti para admitirlo". Hablaba tan simplemente que de alguna manera tranquilizo a Emiliana. Ella no los juzgaría, les debía un gran favor a sacar a Papa Yakavetta de las calles, su miedo no estaba en ellos o en lo que hacían, su miedo iba en la manera que esa mirada azul se sentía sobre ella. Haciéndola sentir poco poderosa y frágil.

"Mira no mentiré oculte las llaves para volver y poder espiarlos, me pareció muy extraño que vinieran a The Silver Peso, sobre todo cuando parecían tan fuera de lugar, por un segundo creí…..Creí… que…." Emiliana se sintió avergonzada por confundirlo tan fácilmente con los hombres de Yakavetta, cuando ellos eran lo contrario. "Pensé que eran enviados de Yakavetta… El hace esto con la mayoría de los restaurantes o negocios en Boston, manda a algunos de sus chicos a hacer un trato para "asociarlos con ellos". Eso significa que el negocio funcionará para las actividades extracurriculares que Yakavetta desea mantener fuera del ojo publico y si no aceptas el te destruye. De cualquier manera lo que tienes termina en sus manos". Emiliana termino con un suspiro al darse cuenta que las palabras la habían dejado sin aliento.

"Es verdad, nos ocultábamos por que somos buscados, no solo por la policía, sino que Yakavetta también nos puso un precio. Y entiendo que te preocuparas por The Silver Peso, Suárez nos explico su relación, pero, Como sabes lo que Yakavetta hace?"

Emiliana suspiro y los miro a los ojos, ella quería venganza y quizás ellos podrían dársela. Pero para eso ella debía ser sincera, suspiro una vez más y continúo. "Mi familia vino a America cuando tenia 14, las cosas andaban mal y mi familia vio este país como una oportunidad, de una nueva vida, nuevas oportunidades…. Para mí. La verdad, vivíamos con los necesario, hasta que mi papá decidió empezar un negocio, haciendo lo que sabíamos hacer bien. Su restaurante Italiano empezó de apoco a construirse, mis padres con el sudor de su frente lo hicieron, cuando empezó a surgir llamó la atención de Yakavetta. Ellos empezaron su misión de controlar los negocios en Boston, cuando llegaron al de nosotros ofrecieron un trato a mi padre, mi padre se negó rotundamente, el no quería manchar mi oportunidad. Al principio Yakavetta enviaba a sus soldados con mejores ofertas, pero aún nos seguíamos negando. Esto se mantuvo por un tiempo hasta que pararon, creíamos que por fin se había convencido de que no podría tener el negocio. Seis meses pasaron y ataques empezaron a ocurrir, pequeños primeros, como insectos en los alimentos, plagas de ratas, llamadas por quejar al restaurante, de alguna manera salimos de eso, luego crecieron, ataques a los vidrios, graffitis, muchas veces cuando abríamos el restaurante no teníamos nada, la policía lo dejaba ver como robo, pero nosotros sabíamos bien lo que pasaba. Después de un año nos fuimos a la quiebra, no teníamos nada y mis papás estaban listos para retirarse y volver a Italia, ahí fue cuando deje la escuela y todo lo que tenían en la cuenta para cuando fuera a la universidad lo puso en el restaurante, lo quería hacer renacer y empecé las remodelaciones a espaldas de mis padres, quería sorprenderlos, mucha gente me ayudo ya que no podía pagar para la mano de obra, en los horarios que se suponían eran de escuela trabajaba en el restaurante. Eso fue hasta que un día en la mañana llegue y no había nada, todo era cenizas, mis sueños se rompieron, nuestra última oportunidad fue rota. Ahí fue cuando tuve que admitirles a mis papás lo que había hecho. Ellos se enojaron al principio, pero después me perdonaron. Yakavetta había logrado su cometido, nos elimino del camino, pero yo no me quería rendir fácilmente, con lo poco del dinero que quedaba, mis papás se fueron a Italia, yo me quede con un poco aquí y les prometí que si las cosas se ponían malas volvería. Desde ese momento he trabajado en lo que sea, para poder mantenerme". Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su rostro. El puso su mano en su mejilla y con un movimiento de su pulgar la seco.

"Hoy nos enfrentaremos con algunos de sus "enviados" como dices, planeamos eliminarlos a todos, ahora que se tu historia, mi misión es mas fuerte, no quedara ninguno de pie". La miro a los ojos por un segundo, preguntándose como una chica tan pequeña y bella, podría haber peleado con dientes y uñas contra un mafioso, si quizás la batalla no la gano, pero aún así no se rindió. Si el estaba derritiéndose por ella la primera vez que la vio, ahora estaba a sus pies al ver todo lo que había pasado. Un sentimiento protector lo rodeo, el quería pelear por ella, por lo que le hicieron.

"Bueno creo que debes volver, así que mejor nos apuramos" Emiliana habló mientras empezaba a caminar fuera del callejón. Las cosas se habían puesto mas intensas de lo que ella podía aguantar y tener esa mirada sobre ella no ayudaba en nada.

Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos, cada uno absorbiendo lo que acababan de compartir. El reconoció, que sin admitirlo de frente ella sabía que ellos eran los Saints de Boston. Ella le había dicho todo lo que nunca había confesado a nadie más que a ella misma. Nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero el le daba un sentimiento de gran comodidad y calidez. Cuando llegaron a su departamento ella dejo un suspiro que mas de tranquilidad parecía de inconformidad, ella quería mas tiempo con el, con su calidez. Ella podía imaginarse entre sus brazos, sin nada en su mente mas que la sensación de tranquilidad.

"Es aquí" Dijo Emiliana deteniéndose y dando media vuelta para verlo de frente. "En verdad gracias, por todo".

"Solo te acompañe"

"No solo eso, nunca le había dicho lo que había pasado a nadie" Emiliana suspiro y no supo que demonio tuvo posesión de su cuerpo cuando su mano alcanzo la de el. El miro con gran sorpresa su acción y cuando justo Emiliana creyó que se alejaría, el toco su mejilla acariciándola con la misma ternura que antes. Emiliana suspiro profundamente deseando que el momento fuera eterno. "Creo que te deberías ir, tu hermano debe estar esperándote".

El solo asintió quito lentamente la mano de su rostro con una expresión llena de decepción, el también quería que este momento fuera eterno, el no quería la sensación de que podía morir en cualquier momento, quería haberla conocido en otro momento y lugar, para poder amarla con todo su ser y cuidarla. De apoco se retiro y sus manos mantuvieron en contacto hasta que se hizo imposible mantenerlas unidas.

"Podré verte otra vez?" Eso era todo lo necesario par el, el camino rápidamente hacia ella casi asustándola, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acerco plantando sus labios contra los de ella. Al principio era lento absorbiendo el momento, lo hizo mas profundo intentando guardar su sabor. Quería tenerla grabada en la memoria con fuego, si moría esta noche, moriría con la memoria de ella. De apoco se aparto, mirando su rostro, cuando ella abrió los ojos y notó la pasión en ellos no pudo evitar sonreír. "Dalo por hecho" Dijo para luego irse esta vez iba caminando de espaldas no perdiendo ni por un segundo a la chica de su vista.

"Espera! Cual eres?" Emiliana pregunto al darse cuenta que beso a alguien que seguramente no se llamaba Liam. Movió su boca en silencio, ella pudo leer en sus labios la palabra 'Murphy'. Sonrío una vez mas antes de sacar sus llaves y abrir la puerta del edificio, miro hacia Murphy quien ya caminaba a prisa por el camino que hace segundos recorrieron juntos. Subió rápidamente a su departamento dejo caer su bolso en el suelo, se tiro al sillón, sus manos empezaron a recorrer sus labios aún tibios con un leve sabor a cerveza.

"Murphy…" .

Si les gusto dejen sus Reviews aquí abajito :D Este fue mi sueño hasta que me desperté.


End file.
